A cherry blossom and a fox
by Exileof2012
Summary: A NaruXSaku one shot that takes place after Naruto returns from training.


This is my first fluffy that I've written on my own. It's a Naruto and Sakura, which is a safe couple. For reference I do use the Japanese suffixes, but as I'm sure some of you know close friends often drop the suffix this is why Sakura and Naruto don't use them, and_ this means thought as it nominally does in my fan fics_

"Naruto!" Called the old perverted ninja from the front of a carriage, that was traveling down a dusty dirt road.

"Yeah Ero-sannin?" answered the young blond poking his out of the window.

"We're home!" the white haired sannin exclaimed as he jumped off the carriage.

"What really?"

"Yes really boy, come on lets go into the village."

After five long years Naruto was finally home. A lot of things could be going through the young blond ninja's head. Instead as Naruto casually strolled through the village he had his mind on one thing. FOOD! Or more specifically ramen.

_Alright I'll start of one bowl of beef ramen, three bowls of chicken, then back to the beef, six bowls this time, next um, veggie? Yeah veggie ramen and to finish it all off I'll get a" _Naruto was so busy scheming about what he would eat for his first meal in Konoha; he didn't hear a pink haired konochi calling his name.

"Naruto, Naruto," _Damn dunce, he's so dense_, "HHHEEEYYY NNNAAARRRUUUTTTOO!" Sakura yelled so loud that half the village hears.

"What?" Naruto asked turning around as if hearing his name for the first time.

"Dense as always, Naruto," Sakura **laughed**.

"Sakura!" Naruto bounded over and embraced his much missed friend. "It's great to see you!"

"You too," A tear formed in Sakura's left eye. "I missed you, the village missed you. Things seemed to quite."

"Geez! You always get so worked up about stuff. I'm back now, right?" Naruto said breaking the embrace.

"Naruto, I really missed you."

"I missed you to Sakura. Hey! I was just on my way to go get some ramen, wanna come?"

"You've been gone for five years and all you can think of is ramen," Sakura teased.

"Come on it'll give us a chance to catch up!" Naruto smiled and bounded off in the direction of Ichiraku's with Sakura trying to catch up to him.

"Hey wait up!" Sakura yelled, but it was to late the spring loaded Naruto was gone. By the time Sakura finally caught up to the blond. He was already on his fifth bowl of ramen. Sakura sits down next to Naruto and orders. "Wow five years. You look different."

"Did you expect me to stay the same?"

"No, but you hardly look like yourself."

"A lot can happen over five years I guess," Naruto looks up from his bowl and looks Sakura directly in the eyes. They share moment, just a moment, as she stared into his deep blue eyes and he stared into her beautiful green ones. "So what happened while I was gone?" Naruto said breaking the stare as he turned his attention to his new bowl of ramen.

"Well…what do want to know?" Sakura questions.

"Everything!" The young blond beamed

The pink haired konochi takes a deep breath then begins to recollect the events of the last half-decade. Naruto listens intently. " Well right after you left Hinata-chan got together with Kiba-kun. No one expected them to stay together, but they've been at it for the last five years. Aparrenty Kiba-kun has been a good influence on Hinata-chan because she's really come out of her shell, she hardly ever stutters anymore. Neji-san started hanging out more to, and that kid Konohamu. Actually he kinda reminds me of you." Sakura smiled and continued, "well Ino and I have become friends again. Also Shikamaru-kun, Shino-san, Tenten-chan, and even Choji-kun have all become Chunin. Temari-chan, and Neji-san have already become Jonin. Other than that, things have been uneventful as far as missions go, but…" Sakura looked down, tears starting to form in her eyes soon tears fell freely from Sakura's eyes, pooling on her lap.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Naruto questioned.

"W-well about a-a week ago, rouge sand ninja's a-attacked" Sakura choked out, "and they k-killed a lot of people…Rock Lee-kun tried to help stop them, b-but he he…" It became too much for the young girl she put her hands on her face and cried.

"Sakura," Naruto reached out and embraced her, "Sakura, its okay I'm here now no one will ever hurt you, or this village like that ever again."

"My family! They k-killed all my family, even my little sister!" Sakura cried as she grabbed at Naruto's jacket.

"Sakura," Naruto pulled the pink haired girl closer. "I'm sorry, so sorry."

The two sat there holding each other, intertwined in a passionate embrace.

"Thank you Naruto," Saruka said wiping her eyes, and breaking the embrace, "you're really kind."

"Anytime, Sakura." Naruto smiled "It's getting dark you should go home, I could walk you if you like."

"I'd like that," the pink haired girl took hold of blonds hand, and the two head down the dimly street. They stroll in silence until they arrive at Sakura's apartment complex. The head inside walk up the stairs, and through the halls all the way to the konochi's small apartment.

"Well this is your place so I guess I'll head-" Naruto began but Sakura put a finger over her lips and motioned for Naruto to come inside. Naruto followed her in and sits on her couch. "This is a nice place, much better than mine."

"Well I try. Would you like some coffee?"

"Yeah that'd be nice." Naruto said while getting more comfortable in his seat.

"Would you like something in it?" Sakura questioned in her cute voice.

"Sugar is always nice but only a little." Naruto responded as Sakura stared making the coffee.

_"What is it about Naruto? He seems so much more mature and kind. I really like him…I think…maybe?" _Sakura thought, very confused. "Here it's hot be careful," she said as she handed the cup to Naruto and sat down beside him.

"When I was training I never got to just sit and be like this." Naruto stated with a far off look in his eyes.

"It must have been hard" Sakura said in a sympathetic tone.

"Yeah, I guess I got used to it eventually." Naruto said as he sipped some coffee. "Ow! That's really hot!"

"I warned you!" Sakura laughed.

The two young ninjas talk late into the night, catching for missed time together. It was about midnight when Naruto stood up to leave.

"It's really late, and I have a big day tomorrow so…" Naruto's voice trailed off."You don't have to go." Sakura said as she grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him close.

"S-Sakura!" Naruto blushed.

"Naruto…I think…I think I-I," the young konochi stumbled over her words.

"What?" Naruto questioned confused, and still blushing.

"I think I love you, Naruto." Whispered Sakura her face very close to his now.

"Really?" Questioned Naruto still confused.

"Yeah, I think I-I love you." Sakura closed her eyes and Naruto did the same. They moved their heads closer together and kissed. They kissed with passion and love. They kissed as lovers would. They kissed with their souls, and when they finally broke away neither could speak for quite some time.

"Sakura, I love you." Naruto said after he finally could speak again.

So that's it! I know it was a bit rushed but it was my first one and I actually really liked doing it so expect more one shots and if you read this far you could at least take the time to review it. Any and all advice would be greatly appreciated. Be sure to check out my other stories to.


End file.
